The embodiments herein generally relate to air conditioning systems and more specifically, the control systems of such air conditioning systems.
Air conditioning systems are commonly used to cool enclosed environments, such as, for example, a house, a building, and a vehicle. An air conditioning system is typically in operative association with an enclosed conditioning space and maintains a controlled temperature environment within the enclosed conditioning space.
Conventionally, the air conditioning system has a refrigerant compression device, a condenser with one or more associated condenser fans, an expansion device, and an evaporator with one or more associated evaporator fans, which are connected via appropriate refrigerant lines in a closed refrigerant flow circuit. Air or an air/gas mixture is drawn from the interior volume of the enclosed conditioning space by means of the evaporator fan(s) associated with the evaporator, passed through the airside of the evaporator in heat exchange relationship with refrigerant whereby the refrigerant absorbs heat from the air, thereby cooling the air. The cooled air is then supplied back to the enclosed conditioning space.
Simultaneously elevated temperatures inside and outside the enclosed conditioning space may lead to high suction pressure at an inlet of the refrigerant compression device, which may cause the refrigerant compression device to excessively migrate oil within the refrigerant compression device. Increased discharge of oil is undesirable as it may shorten the overall life of the refrigerant compression device and may also lead to a failure of the bearings within the refrigerant compression device. A system to prevent excessive oil migration within the refrigerant compression device during simultaneously elevated temperatures inside and outside the enclosed conditioning space is desired.